


Promises (Ca)p(t)

by Kilieit (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2016 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/Kilieit
Summary: Aymeric's cat has a houseguest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr user [@bride-and-bride](http://bride-and-bride.tumblr.com), based on the running joke between me and tumblr user [@dualscar](http://bride-and-bride.tumblr.com) about the Fat Cat minion being the real Warrior of Light.

The Warrior of Light was every bit as magnificent as described, and this lonely son of House Borel could scarcely believe his eyes as she strolled through the manor door. From the top of her head to the tip of her fluffy tail, she radiated power and majesty - no wonder the people of Ishgard had fallen in love with her. He wasn't certain that he hadn't, too.

Oh, and there was that adventurer who escorted her, too. But who cared about  _ that _ ?

Scampering across the hallway with a sprightliness scarcely seen in his age, the housecat of Borel Manor paused only to once again inspect the wondrous sight that was the Warrior of Light. Her wonderfully rotund build spoke of a hunting prowess seen in few, even if that hunting was for the affection of spoken - her bright eyes, attentive whiskers, and alert ears only suggesting that she had prowess in both. And her tail! So fluffy was it that it appeared as a single round puff of fur - how satisfying it must be to groom…

She pattered confidently after her adventurer-escort… and entirely ignored the poor man's nose, raised in greeting as it was.

Heartbreak!

Had she-- Had she simply not seen him? He had to admit that although he had done his utmost to groom his sleek fur to the highest of standards in anticipation of her visit, perhaps doing so  _ every day _ was a mistake - it had begun to thin in places, and the young master of the house had started to express concern about that. And while he was energetic for his age, perhaps she simply didn't like older cats? It would be a tragedy if so - he had so very much wished to meet her…

Holding his sorrows close to his chest, he scampered after the dinner party - and once his boy had settled into his chair at dinner, the poor old housecat hopped up into his lap to contemplate his misfortune.

What had he done wrong? Was there any way he could fix it - get to greet her, hunt with her, or even groom that glorious tail? As Ishgard's Leader of the Lords' deft fingers stroked across his fur, he was driven to contemplate each of his options with deep consideration. He could hunt something for her… ah, but perhaps that would be seen as an insult… and if he simply went up to her and started grooming her, she would certainly interpret it as an attack… how, oh how could he demonstrate to her that he only wished to be acquainted? What was a poor old cat to do?

When the food arrived, he was customarily shooed away from the table - the Warrior of Light, being a guest, was not. At first, he thought this an insult added to injury; couldn't his young master make an exception to the rule, just this once? But then he realised this was a gift in disguise: for on observation, he was able to witness something groundbreaking. The Warrior of Light's adventurer-escort would indeed feed her from the table… always with pieces of fish. And each one the Warrior of Light would lap up eagerly, always hungry for more!

It was so clear! She had an obvious love for fish - all he had to do was find the biggest, tastiest fish in the house, and bring it to her. Surely then she would look upon him with those bright, soulful eyes…

At once, he set off with determination. He knew just where to look.

He'd made the run to the kitchen a thousand times, even in secret - he'd lived in this manor since it had been founded, probably, being as it couldn't possibly have been a real manor before his arrival. If he was going to succeed in his plan, then he had to be stealthy and sly; any mistakes and he would surely be cast out by the old man, and not fed leftovers by him after dinner like usual. He would not suffer two tragedies in one day, and so he gave his approach every ounce of his concentration.

Undetected, he stealthed his way past the remainder of today's banquet and instead headed for the storage cupboards. Here was where the best fish would be kept - one was already on the table, but more were here in case of other visiting dignitaries! (And their spoken escorts.) Now, all he had to do was wait out of sight in hopes of someone opening the heavy, heavy door…

He was in luck! The maiden of the house came by to fetch more clinking bottles from the same cupboard - and while she was examining the paper upon them, he made his strike! Faster than lightning, he darted under the cupboard door and took the biggest fish he could see. It was almost as big as him, but he was sure to run quickly and quietly - before she noticed he was there! - and back out into the corridor…

...where he ran right into the Warrior of Light!

Contrary to his expectation, she didn't seem surprised… in fact, she raised her nose in greeting to him! Ears forward in eagerness, he deposited the fish on the ground and greeted her in return. His dream had come true… she must simply not have seen him the first time! And she came looking for him! Oh, it was enough to make an old cat's heart melt.

He glanced at the fish, then at her. When she realised what he was suggesting, she seemed delighted! She began to eat it, and when he cautiously joined in, she did not hiss him off - accepting his presence as well as his gift. Truly, this was a perfect evening.

After they had eaten their fill - hers a portion fit only for the hero she was, of course - the housecat of Borel Manor lead the Warrior of Light to his favourite fireplace. It was roaring lit in anticipation of her visit, of course - a testament to the quality of the spoken in the manor - and sure enough, after a thorough grooming session (all his practice came into use after all!), the two of them fell asleep before it.

All was well in Ishgard - and, as far as the housecat of Borel Manor and the true Warrior of Light were concerned, in the world at large.


End file.
